fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alden Cuthbert
Alden Cuthbert (アルデン・カスバート Aruden Kasubāto) is a member of the Alvarez Empire, being part of the Elite Guard Spriggan Twelve as its newest General. He is a Teacher at most of the magic academies in the continent, teaching at one country per month, though he focuses on the ones at Negrheim. A man who loves and is loved by magic, Alden has been studying general magic ever since his childhood, which has been spent in the Empire. His tallent and skills at mixing and using magic have earned him the epithet of High Wizard (高尚仙 Kōshōsen), being labelled as the most skilled Magician of the Continent of Alakitacia. Alongside Wahl Icht and Flora Corolla, he is considered to be one of the strongest individuals in the Empire. Appearance Intimidating, and somewhat mysterious, Alden is always seen donning his unique set of armor, leaving almost nothing of his real appearance for show. However, there is a single thing that gets shown, his golden eyes, that sometimes glow with magic. Furthermore, Alden, be it when he is sitting or standing, usually crosses his arms in order to appear taller. Such armor has a distinctive look to it, as stated, and is mostly distinguished by its royal-like theme, overall having a blue color scheme. It has two golden simple crowns at total: one atop the helmet and a larger one on the left shoulderpad, whereas its right shoulderpad has short white feathers covering it. The armor's helmet has a beak-like design. The plackart has a musculature design to it and is hollow at the center, having a high collar. Its rerebrace and vambrace have the same blue musculature design, and tie into the glauntets, which have bony white fingers. The armor's greaves are dark blue and have sharp designs, being divided in the middle, while the boots are simple and dark. Intricate white crosses, of varying size, are placed throughout the armor, specifically on its kneepads, boots' midfoot, and at the center of its breasplate. The only non-metalic parts of the armor are the pants, which have a dark color and a somewhat leather texture, and the two blue belts wrapped around them diagonally. Similarly, some parts are made out of his own eternano and have a mixture of colors, including blue, orange, and yellow. Around the forearms, Alden forms billow-like large sleeves with large edges and ties them into the energy cape, which is long enough to reach his ankles. When not fighting, Alden has five blue energy belts connecting the frontal part of these large sleeves. Personality Despite possessing a serious attitude during battles and conflicts, Alden is actually quite a calm person in comparison to most of the Empire's Shields, to the point that some find him extremely analytical. Since he almost always wears an armor, people find it difficult to read him. Even when speaking and issuing out orders, Alden keeps his cool behavior and tries to not go off topic, despite always using a deep tone and slow form of speech. Dimaria sarcastically remarks him as "chill personified", while Brandish simply calls him very reasonable, moreso than their leaders. Alden acts quite humble in regards to some things, showing how he doesn't like people worshipping him as an undefeatable mage or remembering him as the continent's most skilled wizard. Furthermore, he is fine with not living in extreme conditions of luxury and shows to be happy with the simplest things life offers. However, exceptions happen when his Authority as the General is questioned, prompting him to raise his tone if needed, something which constantly happens with Flora Corolla, who disobeys most of his direct orders. Brandish compares Alden to August, as she says the former is likely the most peaceful of the Elite Guard, showing willingness to dialogue rather than blindly attack. This is reflected on the nature of some of his spells, that focus on countering or stopping other attacks. Terence also seems to agree, saying that while Alden has a sense of humor, he doesn't tolerate jokes and jests when discussing serious matters, but, never exaggerates in his reprimanding eitherr. Alden appears to be the most serious when wars and conflicts are being adressed, as he smashed his fist against the Alvarez's reunion table to threaten Flora, since she diminished the greviousness of the whole situation. ... ... ... Relationships History Birth The Empire Studies Synopsis Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess High Intellect: Ways of Combat Profficent Weapons Usage: While not at the best at all or any weapons' style at all, Alden shows basic-level combat when employing certain kinds of weapons, all of which are accessed through his magical prowess and abilities. Master Strategist: Magical Abilities Overwhelming Magical Power: Unsurprising for one of the Spriggan Twelve and the man known as their General, Alden boasts absurd amounts of magical power, recognized by Wahl to be the biggest of the group, outclassing all other eleven members. However, this magical power is not always detectable, though when it is hidden, it still scares most normal mages. In fact, Alden has dedicated nearly all of his life at training his magic power and aptitude, not only strengthening his body to resist such amount of power. Upon meeting Alden, Reisei calls him a "monster amongst monsters", deeming his magic as way greater than his own, which is comparable to other Shields' like Brandish and Ajeel. The same two also attest that, after August's retirement, no other modern mage could probably beat Alden at magician feats. When exerted, his aura takes on a transparent and bright white tone, being intense enough to shake the ground he stands in and even push away things that are in the vicinity. If exerted at a maximum, people can hear Alden's magic power as loud rumbling from afar, the sound extending over the range of an entire country. He can choose how to project this aura of his, doing it by either flaring it off in all directions or by making it go straight in a direction, reaching as far as an entire ocean away. He can use his raw power in order to craft pieces of his clothing, which he keeps active for most of the time, while showing no signs of fatigue. While this is a simple feat, the same happens to most of his other applications, including the many combinations or spells in his arsenal, which allows him to keep fighting on for extended periods of time without any of them weakening by a large margin. Furthermore, not only its quantity is absurd, but the quality of his magical power is off the charts, prompting his spells and defenses to acquire even more profficency in their usage, specially since his skill also plays into it. This level of magic permits him to temporarily tap his own power with the Ley lines, augmenting not only his attacks' quality but also the speed at which they are executed and channeled. Due to that, with the usage of "Element Shift", Alden can influence almost anything and anyone around him, bending the notion of nature itself. *'Expert Ethernano Control': Alden's skill with raw ethernano is one of the biggest factors in his usage of Magic. He not only knows how to employ and move it in its raw form, he also understands it on both a simple and complex level, allowing him to draw out the strongest of combinations from a minor application. However, when not coupled with any kind of magic in particular, the ethernanos won't have special qualities and simply function as moldable energy with a fragile body, meaning that they can't take complex forms. When his own ethernano interacts with the atmopshere's or with the Ley lines', as stated above, Alden can further augment their attributes and their reach, specially. Magic Aptitude: While some consider the usage of raw ethernano and aptitude at magic in general to be the same, Alden does not and truly believes that while all magic is the same at the bottom, some grew quite apart. This is where his creativity combines with his understanding of the most simple of magic. ... *'Camouflage': By altering the wavelength of his own aura, Alden can successfully conceal his presence against even the most advanced radars. Even any action done by him wouldn't be detected by Sensors, since some can detect even a person's physical presence as they walk. Alden can extend this "camouflage cloak" even more to the point it covers his nearby allies, capable of maintaining them hidden as long as they are within a certain distance of himself. *'Sensor': Alden can sense and read the magic on a certain area around his person, sending his own magic power outwards in the form of waves through the air or the ground. As these waves travel at medium speed they come in contact with a myriad of things, magical or not, and thus enable Alden to analyze them through this ressonance. He can send waves through an entire country and analyze all of which is happening, though, not all at the same time and at a slow pace. By using Shockwave Magic, Alden increases the speed and reach of his magic waves and, through Heaven's Eye, he can see certain areas even better, much like an aerial vision. *'Barrier': Yet another application of his aura, which Alden can use by altering the density of his magic in order to project it as a close-ranged guard. Despite its density, however, it still retains transparency. Due to its small range, Alden tends to use it as a simple mantle around his figure, protecting him from trivial and normal magical attacks easily, and decreasing the damage from stronger ones. With help of his Warrior Ring, Alden can further enhance the durability of the barrier, helping also against physical blows. *'Mold': Much like his ability to form Barriers, Alden has enough control over his magic and abilities to the point that he is capable of molding them into certain simple objects. These constructs can get complemented by his elemental magic and usually come in the form of blades and whip-like ones, as they are meant to supplement his close combat. For that reason, the constructs stay in contact with his body, since they would weaken and vanish if not. Furthermore, they are not immensely durable and break apart if used against hard oppositions. Magic Shockwave Magic ( Shōgekiha Mahō) is a simple Caster Magic that, as the name implies, involves the use of shockwaves and their variates such as vibrations. Those are produced in the form of mechanical waves, therefore waves which need a medium to pass through, allowing Alden to attack someone even if they're not directly touching it other, doing so through the air itself. When emitting shockwaves Alden can choose to make them spread rapidly, therefore dissipating their strength, or focus them in a single direction, concentrating the power. Depending on the medium chosen by Alden for his attacks to travel, the strength varies, but even then he is capable of steadily altering their size and magnitude to a certain degree. To initiate a simple shockwave Alden must make at least a single movement, which is done usually through a hand swing. *'Counter' ( Hangeki) *'Stop' ( Teishi) Elemental Magic ( Erementaru Majikku (Yōso Mahō) lit. Nature Manipulation) is a very basic form of Magic, considered one of the most versatile branches of Caster Magic and the parent magic to all Element Magic. Amongst these elements, all of their basic forms are used: Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth. However, derivates like Ice, Poison, and even Gravity are applicable through different combinations. *'First Tier' (一番階層 Ichi-ban Kaisō), which have no specific suffix, **Fire, Water, Venta, Terra, Thunder, Blizzard, Magma, Vapor, Ash, Infer, Magne, Gravi. *'Second Tier' (二番階層 Ni-ban Kaisō), these come with the suffix ''-ra'', **Fira, Watera, Ventara, Terrara, Thundara, Blizzara, Magmara, Vapora, Ashra, Inferra, Magnera, Gravira. *'Third Tier' (三番階層 San-ban Kaisō), which have the suffix ''-ga'', **Firaga, Waterga, Ventaga, Terraga, Thundaga, Blizzaga, Magmaga, Vaporga, Ashga, Inferga, Magnega, Graviga *'Fourth Tier' (四番階層 Yon-ban Kaisō), that possess the suffix ''-ja'', . The strongest spell not only of the Fourth Tier, but of all tiers, is Apocalyja, a spell that makes use of all the elements. **Firaja, Waterja, Ventaja, Terraja, Thundaja, Blizzaja, Magmaja, Vaporja, Ashja, Inferja, Magneja, Gravija. Element Shift ( Eremento Shifuto (Yōso no Tenkō) lit. Conversion of Nature) is a unique form of Caster Magic, developed by Alden himself through his intense analysis of how Elemental magic works, which is also one of his main forms of combat as it focuses on transformation of elements. Eye Magic (目魔法 Me Mahou) is a simple yet effective form of Caster Magic which, as the name implies, has the user's eyes as the catalyst for a variety of effects. By harnessing and concentrating Ethernano on his eyes, Alden can access this type of magic and even apply his other magics to it. *'Heaven's Eye' ( Tengan) is a magic which allows Alden to increase his vision exponentially, enabling him to even see through large distances and objects. By closing his eyes and putting two fingers below them, Alden concentrates his magic into them and subsequently activates the ability, sending a small burst of magic offwards. While activated, it makes Alden's eyes glow even more their natural color, with halos of yellow light surrounding them. His view through this magic is very specific, not allowing it for him to check out different places at the same time, and having some dark borders, yet even so, Alden can reach as far as many kilometers. Equipment *'Yggdracepter' ( Igudoraseputā lit. Greatstaff of Force) *'Ringedlass' ( Rinjedorasu lit. Greatsword of Force) *'Rashield' ( Rashirudo lit. Greatshield of Force) *'Collector Ring' (集輪 Shūwa), imbued with Requip ( Rekippu (Kansō) lit. Express Equipment), which is a simple Caster Magic involving the summoning of weaponry and armor from a pocket dimension. Directly from this ring, Alden can take out any of the items stored within its particular dimension, regardless of their size, although, there is a limit to how many it can sustain. The kind of his items varies greatly, so, he applies no particular name or style to it. Due to the magic coming from a ring, it is said that roughly only fifty items can be inside. Alden can only access this particular dimension if wearing the ring or if it is not broken, furthermore, he needs to channel his magic into it. *'Warrior Ring' (戦士輪 Senshiwa), a Ring imbued with Hardening Magic ( Kōka Mahō), that allows Alden to effectively use this magic whenever he directs his own power into the ring. Body parts or even his whole body can be imbued with the hardening effect, evident by their texture going slightly darker. The power of the effect or how much his body hardens depends on the amount of magic inputed into the ring, ranging from an iron-quality to steel. Regardless if Alden applies it to a single part or his whole body, his flesh will get heavier, making it extremely difficult to move on his own. *'Mana Potions': Alden carries roughly six pots of mana within his armor, all of which contain different magic and effects. They are created by him through the use of scrolls containing certain spells and his own "Element Shift". Usually, they are amongst the most simple of potions and adopt a colorful liquid texture, with "Red" for restoring health and pushing fatigue, "Blue" for refilling a fraction of a person's container, and "Green" for curing minor infermities. All of them have the same size, being small enough to fit in an average-sized hand. To use them, one must break the container or spill the whole liquid upon their skin, which will absorb it steadily. These potions can be mixed with one another and, depending on the two's colors, will shift into a different texture, nevertheless, it will have both effects but will be absorbed slower. Quote Creation & Conception Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Xehanort from the Kingdom Hearts Series. *The varying levels of spells Alden uses for his Elemental Magic are a reference to the Final Fantasy Series. |-| Facts= *Alden freely gave the position of Arch Mage to Serena, since the latter wanted it so badly and the former was already the General. |-| Extras= Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Spriggan Twelve Category:Daybreak Undine Category:Alvarez Empire Category:General